


Checking it Twice

by NoScrubs12345



Series: tis the season [9]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoScrubs12345/pseuds/NoScrubs12345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finds a list that isn't quite right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checking it Twice

**Author's Note:**

> For [awdt](http://awdt.livejournal.com/)'s 2008 Christmas advent challenge. Day nine: "presents lists."

Jack frowned as he saw the list of things sat by the phone. He quickly read it off, his frown deepening as he called, “Ianto?”

There was a loud “bang” and Jack winced as he heard the man swear explosively in Welsh. “The menus are in the drawer, Jack!”

“So you’ve told me. Repeatedly,” Jack shouted back and picked up the list before walking to the doorway. He popped his head into the front room, biting back a smile as Ianto tried to untangle himself from a mêlée wrapping paper and sellotape. “I was wondering what this was—“ he held up the piece of paper in his hand—“and why we need a Mace Windu lightsaber and a pack of Dinosaurs Top Trumps?”

Ianto looked up from the wrapping paper, frowning at the list Jack held. “My sister called today. That’s my nephew’s wish list. He's going through a Primeval-slash-science fiction phase.”

“But your sister’s letting him have a lightsaber?” Jack asked and folded the paper in half. He stuck in his pocket. “Isn’t he a bit young?”

"He's seven, Jack. Besides, you’re never too young for Star Wars,” Ianto said, flinging his hand to try and dislodge a piece of tape stuck to it. He frowned at it when it refused to budge. “Or too old. I remember my first lightsaber. I broke a vase, two plates and gave Rhiannon a black eye. Best day of my life.”

Jack chuckled and crossed his arms as he leaned against the door frame. “You sure about that?”

“At the time, yes." Ianto smiled up at him. "And she deserved it as far as I’m concerned. I wasn’t allowed the telly for a fortnight but it was worth it.”

“At least she’s not bitter?” Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ianto snorted. “I wouldn’t be so sure. We’re watching David this weekend, Rift willing. He can be a bit of a...handful when he wants to be.”

Jack laughed. “Like uncle, like nephew then?”

“Yup.” Ianto’s eyes were sparkling when he met Jack’s and they laughed as Ianto’s stomach growled. “Am I going to have to use my Jedi mind powers to get you to order dinner?”

“I can take a hint when it’s that obvious,” Jack said with a wink and turned on his heel. He took two steps back towards the phone when he turned and popped his head back into the front room. “Need any help in here once I’m done?”

“I’ll let you wrap me up if you hurry up with the food,” Ianto said, already turned back to the gift waiting to be wrapped in from of him.

“Is that a promise?” Jack asked, laughing as he narrowly avoided a roll of tape as it sailed past his head. “All right! I’m going!”

“I’ll put it in writing!” he heard Ianto call and smiled as he moved back to the phone.


End file.
